


Got Milk?

by Darkbladerx666



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbladerx666/pseuds/Darkbladerx666
Summary: After Naruto drinks a milk that's not his, he has to pay the price. One-shot, Lemon, Naru/Yoru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story so please be gentle. Just so you know this takes place before the start of the anime and manga but after Turn Back the Pendulum.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto or Bleach would I be writing Fanfiction?

Karakura Town, Urahara Shop

Just another ordinary night in Karakura Town for our favorite blond ex-captain and no am not taking about Kisuke, our other favorite blond ex-captain of the 10th Division Naruto Namikaze, he's currently walking to the kitchen in just the lower part of his pajamas exposing his upper muscles a sight that any women (and oddly enough some men) would kill for and that he's incredibly handsome doesn't stop the fangirls from forming, opening the refrigerator he saw an almost empty carton of milk, so he decided to take the rest, he took a cup from the counter and filled the glass and just as he was about to take a sip…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto smirked as he turned around to face the masculine voice that interrupted his milk drinking and saw…

…a cat.

Sitting on the counter.

"I believe I'm about to drink some milk Yoruichi-chan, what's wrong with that?" Smirk still in place knowing very well what's bugging the feline.

But the cat now identified as Yoruichi just glared at him and replied "You know what's wrong, that's MY milk your about to drink"

"Really?" Asked the blond sarcastically "Because last time I checked, the one who paid for it was, oh yeah, me!"

"For me"

"But since I bought it, it's technically my property."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't have the guts to-"

Gulp  
"…"  
"Aaaaaahhhh, now that was refreshing, I can see why you like it so much Yoru-Ahhhhh!"

What he didn't expect was for her to transform to the purple haired goddess and tackle him to the ground with the cup forgotten on the wooden floor.

"Yoruichi, what do you think you're doing!" Moaned Naruto as she was rubbing his cock through his pants.

"Well since you drank my milk I should drink yours" Said horny feline, she grabbed his pajamas and pulled them down exposing-

'SHIT!' She expected him to be big but not THIS big 'I don't know if it can even fit inside me, but I can always try.' Yoruichi thought with a smirk on her face. She started stroking him up and down his cock, and according to his moans and groans he was most definitely enjoying it, then she was licking her favorite lollipop around the head while messaging his balls. Naruto, not wanting to be left out, grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her towards him making her deep throat his meat, not that she was complaining, on the contrary it was really hot how rough he was, she bob her head up and down Naruto's length while keeping up with him pushing and pulling her head, she started humming in her mouth making him moan more, this kept going for a few minutes before Naruto felt his cock about to erupt so he tried to warn her.

"Mmmm, Yoru-chan I'm about to cum." But that won't stop her, she wanted what was coming, he took her milk so she'll take his, he shot his seed in her mouth and the Flash Goddess was surprised at the amount he shot in her, any other man can't shoot at least half of what Naruto shot, she did the best she could to gulp down the sweet liquid but some of it escaped and traveled down her chin, she sucks him dry of his cum and when she lets go of his cock she wiped the cum from her chin liking it from her finger.  
"Now that's some delicious milk, way better than the usual kind." She honestly thought it was, she can get addicted to it.

Naruto suddenly grabbed her and pinned her to the counter while kissing her passionately, even though he can taste himself in her but if anything it turned him on even more, it only took a second for the neko to respond to the kiss and kissed him back just as fiercely, they battled for dominance for a bit, until the foxy ex-captain won out, the purple feline moan as he explored the caverns of her mouth, he broke the kiss earning a groan of disappointment from the dark skinned beauty but it was replaced by a yelp of surprise as he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, he started sucking, licking and nibbling her neck making the gorgeous women moan his name he traveled down to her breast, sucking hard on the right breast while cupping and kneading the left one, Yoruichi couldn't stop the loud moan and hiss of great pleasure that escaped her lips feeling his moist and warm mouth on her breast and nipple.

Naruto then switched positions sucking on the left and massaging the right, she can't remember if she ever felt this much pleasure it was so intense that her eyes almost rolled at the back of her head. When he finished with her breast which the goddess sent him a nasty glare for making her fun stop but he only smirk in response before laying kisses down her chest, stomach and last to his prize which he had to kneel on the floor to get, he grabbed both her legs and placed them on his shoulders to gain better access to her wet pussy, knowing what he was going to do she put both her hands on his head letting him know that she agreed wholeheartedly, he licked a little causing Yoruichi breath to hitched. Starting out slowly he began liking and sucking her pussy and rubbing her clit with his right hand, the cat's moan didn't stop calling out his name as he attacked her wet hole repeatedly, using his tongue to find every possible angle and hidden spot in her sweet pussy, after a good five minutes she began feeling a pressure from her stomach to her pussy.

"Ooohhhh, Naru-kun I'm about, aahh, to cum!"

"Yes, cum for me baby, let me taste your sweet milk!"

And she did just that, cumming all over his face Naruto drink her juices like a vacuum, leaving no trace behind, the blond was pleasantly surprised on how good-no great she tasted 'I weren't mind having to do this on a daily basis'.

When he got both her legs down he turned her around and made her bend over the counter, resulting in a mischief's and lustful look from the women, he began rubbing her slit to make even wetter.

"You ready to drink milk from your other mouth, Hime?" The smirking fox was more than ready for this; they always teased each other sexually and had feelings for one another since they meet all those years ago but never acted on it, well, till now anyway.

"YES, OH GOD YES, FUCK ME NOW GIVE ME YOUR DELICIOUS MILK!" Not having the ability hold it in anymore she let her lust take over.  
Not wanting to anger her, he took hold of her hips and thrusts forward making him moan at the tightness of her pussy and Yoruichi to bend her back because of how much he filled her and he weren't all the way in either. He went in hard knowing how she liked it rough, both were panting from the pleasure. Moans, groans and screams of pleasure were filing the room as Naruto's tick meat slammed into Yoruichi's wet pussy. He went around and grabbed her large breasts with both hands while still fucking her, pinching and rubbing her hard nipples was making her, if possible, moan more than before, then he could feel it, her pussy tighten around his cock, she was going to cum and so was he.

"Yoru-chan, uhh, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, let's do it, oh god, together!"

So they did, the orgasm was incredibly intense, he shot his seed in her and her pussy was drinking it all wanting to drown in it. Both were tired but amazingly satisfied, they sat down on the floor, Naruto leaning against the counter and Yoruichi against him, his arms around her slim waist hugging her close

"Now that was fun." Commented the cat while the fox kissed her neck.

"Tell me about it, if that what happens when I steal milk from you I should do it more often."

"Doesn't matter, I'll just get it back another way."

"Don't you think we should get cleaned up it's already morning the other's might be up soon."

"I wasn’t worry about-

THUD

They turned their heads towards the noise where they found the other four residents of the house with red faces, wide eyes and open mouths, well except Kisuke who was on the floor blood coming out of his nose and a wide perverted grin on his face.

"Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is my first story. I hoped you liked it and if you didn't well what did you expect I'm new to writing fics. I hope to write more in the future so please keep waiting. See you next time.


End file.
